


Объяснительная...

by Nightday



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightday/pseuds/Nightday
Summary: Текст писался на конкурс, проводившийся издательством ЭКСМО в честь выхода официального перевода Good Omens. Собственно, я вошла в число победителей ^_^Тема конкурса в полном заглавии.





	Объяснительная...

**Author's Note:**

> Год написания: 2012

**ОБЪЯСНИТЕЛЬНАЯ АЗИРАФАЭЛЯ И КРОУЛИ НА ТЕМУ НЕСОСТОЯВШЕГОСЯ АПОКАЛИПСИСА, А ТАКЖЕ ПЛАНЫ НА БЛИЖАЙШИЙ АБРОКАПЛИПСИС, ПАРОЧКУ СЛЕДУЮЩИХ, НУ И НА СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ НОВЫЙ ГОД НА ВСЯКИЙ СЛУЧАЙ**  


_Всеблагому Господу Богу_ /зачеркнуто рукой Кроули/ _Князю Тьмы Люциферу Светоносному  
От ангела в чине Начал Азирафаэля_ /зачеркнуто рукой Кроули/ _демона Кроули, просто Кроули_ /добавлено рукой Азирафаэля/ _Змия Эдемского, Искусителя_

_**Объяснительная** _

_Я не хотел, меня заставили!_ /зачеркнуто рукой Азирафаэля/ _В причине несостоявшегося Апокалипсиса прошу винить нежелание Адама Янга, сына Сатаны, устраивать Конец Света_ /зачеркнуто рукой Кроули и приписано: "Ты не боишься Антихриста обвинять?"/ _прошу винить неудачное стечение обстоятельств, несоответствующее НЕСКАЗАННОМУ_ /зачеркнуто рукой Азирафаэля и приписано: "А ты не боишься писать о несоответствии Божьему промыслу?"/ _винить неудачное стечение обстоятельств. Я со своей стороны никаких препятствий не чинил._ /Позже обнаружена приписка "НУ ДА, КОНЕЧНО", вызвавшая нервные оглядывания и предложение всё-таки выпить./  
_На ближайший Аброкалипсис планы следующие: гробальные катаклизмы, коллапсальные разрушения, а также — строительство по принципу "леса не снимаем, пока обои не поклеили", прокладка транспортных развязок по плану кошки, оставшейся один на один с клубком ниток; фейерверк с Небес, гейзеры из Ада_ /совместно и старательно зачеркнуто, нарисован черепок с костями, украшенный рогами, нимбом и крылышками/ _На ближайший Аброкалипсис планы будут выстраиваться в соответствии с Вашими указаниями._

/дата неразборчива и чем-то залита/  
_Подпись:_ _A_ /зачеркнуто/ _C_  
/Текст обведен рамочкой из змеек, яблочек и херувимчиков/

Наутро после совместного... мозгового штурма Азирафаэль поднял исчерканный листок, внимательно его прочитал, перевернул, вдохнул, выдохнул, пригладил растрепанные волосы и повернулся к лежащему на диванчике Кроули:  
— Ты знаешь, дорогой мой, придется объясняться изустно.  
Тот приоткрыл один глаз:  
— Почему?  
— Там так написано, — ответил Азирафаэль и продемонстрировал оборотную сторону листа, где красовалось следующее:  
"ПРОСПИТЕСЬ / _зачеркнуто_ / ПРОСНЁТЕСЬ — И МАРШ В СВОИ ВЕДОМСТВА! ЖИВО!!"

Кроули только вздохнул.  
Это была уже третья объяснительная с дальнейшими объяснениями в шефских кабинетах.

...Секретные агенты Рая и Ада ещё не знали, что раза с десятого они всё-таки оправдаются и вернутся к своим благим и злодейским деяниям.  
Жизнь продолжалась.  
А "план на следующий год" хранится в кабинете одного из вышестоящих чинов — в рамочке и на стенке — в качестве образца, как лучше не писать, дабы не сочли издевательством.


End file.
